mwalfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Lutherans
Some excellent and detailed lists of famous Lutherans are available on the external websites listed in the box to the right. When we have found names of additional famous Lutherans not listed on these other pages, or when we have created dedicated spiritual biographies for Lutherans, we have listed them below: Loni Anderson - film, television actress Ann-Margret - movie star Adele Astaire - sister and former on-stage dancing partner of Fred Astaire (she had a Catholic father, Lutheran mother) C.C. Beck - comic book illustrator; creator of Captain Marvel Max Born - important theoretical physicist Ingmar Bergman - acclaimed Swedish filmmaker (agnostic) Ingrid Bergman - movie star Wernher von Braun - pioneering inventor and engineer in the fields of rocketry and space travel Lucas Cranach the Elder - famous painter Greta Garbo - movie star Werner Heisenberg - a founder of quantum mechanics; discovered principle of uncertainty; head of Nazi Germany's nuclear program Hubert H. Humphrey - U.S. Vice-President under L.B. Johnson William Hurt - Best Actor Academy Award for Kiss of the Spider Woman (1985) Immanuel Kant - philosopher Johannes Kepler - influential astronomer Chris Kirkpatrick - singer with boy band N'Sync Gottfried Leibniz - German philosopher and mathematician Kerry Livgren - lead guitarist, songwriter and founding member of rock group Kansas (raised Lutheran) Thomas Mann - influential early 20th Century author (Buddenbrooks; The Magic Mountain; etc.) Karl Marx - Founder of Marxist Communism; co-author of Communist Manifesto (raised in Jewish-Lutheran family; became atheist) Edvard Munch- Norwegian painter, famous for The Scream (1893), The Kiss (1897), etc. (raised Lutheran) Richard John Neuhaus - (b. 1936) pastor; author; social commentator; research institute president; editor of the journal First Things (longtime Lutheran; converted to Catholic and ordained a priest in 1991) Dennis Rader - infamous BTK serial killer William Rehnquist - chief justice of the U.S. Supreme Court from 1986 until his death in 2005 (ELCA) Leni Riefenstahl - influential documentary filmmaker; famous for Nazi propaganda films Jean-Paul Sartre - French existentialist philosopher, dramatist, novelist and critic Jesse Ventura - professional wrestler, governor of Minnesota John Woo - film director (Mission: Impossible II; Paycheck; etc.) NOTE: Some people on this list were raised as Lutherans but were not active in the denomination as adults. Some U.S. Senators who were Lutherans: - Paul Simon - Illinois (one-time Presidential candidate) - Conrad Burns - Montana (1989-) - Byron Dorgan - North Dakota (1992-) - Fritz Hollings - South Carolina (1967-2005) - Tim Johnson - South Dakota Some U.S. Representatives who were Lutherans: - Doug Ose - California 3rd - Jim Nussle - Iowa 1st (1991- - David Minge - Minnesota 2nd (1993-2001) - Martin Sabo - Minnesota 5th - Collin Peterson - Minnesota 7th - Doug Bereuter - Nebraska 1st (1979-2004) - Sherrod Brown - Ohio 13th - Michael Oxley - Ohio 4th - Bill Shuster - Pennsylvania 9th - Charlie Stenholm - Texas 17th (1979-2005) - Dave Reichert - Washington 8th (2005-) - Ron Kind - Wisconsin 3rd - Zoe Lofgren - California 16th (1995-) - Lois Capps - California 23rd - Stephanie Herseth - South Dakota (2004-) Some U.S. Governors who were Lutherans: - Frank B. Heintzleman - Territorial Alaska (1953-57) - Jesse Ventura - Minnesota Additional Famous Lutherans The following famous Lutherans are listed on the external pages listed above. Visit those pages for additional details and links to dedicated pages about these individuals: Adam Lonicerus Adam Ries Adolph Herseth Al Kaline Al Quie Albert Schweitzer Albrecht Duerer Alexandra Nechita Alfred Rehwinkel Andreae Laurentius Andreas Dudith Andreas Libavius Andreas Osiander Andy North Andy Richter Angela Merkel Ann-Margret Annabeth Gish Ardath Rodale Armin H. Meyer Arthur A. Just Jr. Arthur Carl Piepkorn Ashley Olsen August Hermann Francke Augustus I Augustus Q. Bachmann Barbara Anderson Barbara Lundblad Beate Klarsfeld Beau Bridges Benjamin Schmolck Bennie Joppru Bernhard Riemann Bernhard Varenius Bessie Rehwinkel Betty Mahmoody Beverly Benda Bill Cartwright Bill Holm Bill Janklow Bill Shuster Bill Whitney Bob Bergland Bob Stallman Bob Sylwester Bradbury Anderson Brian Propp Brice Beckham Bruce Weber Bruce Willis Bryan Holderby Byron Dorgan C.F.W. Walther Calle Johansson Carl E. Braaten Carl F. Schalk Carl Olof Rosenius Carl Philipp Emanuel Bach Carl Schalk Carl XVI Gustaf Carmelo Martinez Carolyn Sapp Casey Wesiman Caspar Bartholin Caspar von Schwenckfeld Cecil Andrus Cecile Ryder Johnson Charles Michael Jacobs Charles Porterfield Krauth Charlie Stenholm Chris DeMarco Christian Severin Christian Wolff Christine Romans Christoph Rothmann Christopher Orr Cindy McTee Cliff Johnson Cliff Michaelson Collin Peterson Conrad Burns Conrad Khunrath Craig Hella Johnson Cynthia Lummis Dag Hammarskold Dale A. Meyer Dale Earnhardt Dale Jarrett Dale Sandstrom Dan Brandenstein Dan Califf Dan Meyer Dana Carvey Dane Placko Daniel Brandenstein Daniel Joy Daniel Sennert Danny Wuerffel Darin Erstad Darlene Hooley Dave Hoffman Dave Reichert Dave Winfield David Anderson David Chytraeus David Hasselhoff David Kellner David Minge -- David Rupprecht David Soul Dennis Rader Dick Reeves Dietrich Bonhoeffer Dom Capers Don Branderstein Don Hahn Don Muchow Don Sundquist Donald Hodel Donald Knuth Donald Muchow Donna Kelley Doris Christopher Doug Bereuter Doug Ose Douglas K. Bereuter Dr. Karlstadt Dr. Seuss Duffy Waldorf E. Louise Williams Ed Hurn Ed Kruse Ed Meese Ed Trapp Edgar Martinez Edmund A. Steimle Edmund Schlink Edna Hong Edwin Meese III Ehrenfried W. Tschirnhaus Eivind Josef Berggrav Elke Sommer Elrod Hendricks Emily Akin Engelbert Kaempfer Erasmus Alberus Erasmus Bartholin Erasmus Reinhold Eric Sevareid Erika Alezander Ernest (Fritz) Hollings Esais Tegner Ethel Merman Euricius Cordus F. Melius Christiansen F.C.D. Wyneken Felicity Huffman Felix Mendelssohn Floyd Spence Francis Pieper Francisco Molina Frank B. Heintzleman Franklin Clark Fry Franz Bibfeldt Franz Delitzsch Fred Durst Frederich Nietzsche Frederick Augustus Conrad Muhlenberg Frederick W. Danker Friedrich Hoffmann Friedrich Risner Friedrich von Bodelschwingh Friedrich Wilhelm Bessel Fritz Hollings Garrison Keillor Gary Cole Gary J. Greenfield Gary Johnson Gary Larson Gary Lewis Gary Suter Gene Veith General John Vessey Georg Friedrich Handel Georg Hartmann Georg Michaelis Georg Mohr Georg Samuel Doerffel Georg Spalatin Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel Georg Wolfgang Wedel George "Pinky" Nelson George Baum George Frideric Handel George Joachim Rheticus George Lindbeck GeorgErnst Stahl Georges Cuvier Gerald B. Kieschnick Gerald Barney Gerhard Tersteegen Gilbert Millaender Gottfried Benn Gottfried Kirch Gottfried Leibniz Gottfried Wilhelm Leibnitz Gotthard Victor Lechler Grant Krafft Gregg Olson Gretchen Carlson Guerner Rolfinck Guido Merkens Jr. Guillaume Briconnet Gustavus Adolphus H. George Anderson Hagen Staack Hank Peters Hans Sachs Hans Tausen Harald V Harriett Ziegenhais Heinrich Bullinger Heinrich Hertz Heinrich Khunrath Helmut Gollwitzer Helmut Schmidt Helmut Thielicke Henric Schartau Henry Melchoir Muhlenberg Henry Muhlenberg Herbert Brokering Herbert Chilstrom Herman John Otten Hermann Sasse Hieronymus Bock Hilary Hahn Homer Larsen Howard Hanson Hugo Magnussen I. W. Abel Immanuel Kant Ingmar Bergman Ivan David Ortiz Ivan Gonzalo Ortiz J. K. Wilhelm Loehe Jack Cafferty Jacob Aall Ottesen Preus Jacob Winslow Jacques Lefevre d'Etaples Jakob Bernoulli Jakob Schegk James D. Ford James Hahn James M. Kilts James Rebhorn James Schlesinger James Thiele James Wind Jane Robelot Janet Letnos Martin Janet Lynn Janie Fricke Jaroslav Jan Pelikan Jaroslav Pelikan Jean Garton Jean LemMon Jean Seberg Jean-Paul Sartre Jeff Bridges Jeff Williams Jerome Bock Jerry Hadley Jerry Seeman Jesse Ventura Jill Alexander Essbaum Jill Briles Jim Brower Jim Gantner Jim Geringer Jim Henderson Jim Mayer Jim Nussle Jim Phillips Jim Wacker Jim Wilson Joachim Jungius Joannes Guinter Joel Hochmuth Johann (C.F.) Keil Johann Albrecht Bengel Johann Andrea Johann Arndt Johann Bernoulli Johann Carl Friedrich Gauss Johann Christoph Bach Johann Faulhaber Johann Friedrich Henckel Johann Gabriel Doppelmayr Johann Gottfried Berger Johann Heinrich Ludwig Muller Johann Jacob Baier Johann Juncker Johann Kunckel Johann Lorenz von Mosheim Johann Pachelbel Johann Sebastian Bach Johann Valentin Andreae Johannes Bohn Johannes Bugenhagen Johannes Fleischer Johannes Hartmann Johannes Hevelius Johannes Kepler Johannes Oekolampad Johannes Schoener John Bachman John Bolton John Carlin John Carter John Hamre John Hanson John Henry Tietjen John Mellencamp John Moellering John Peter Muhlenberg John R. Bolton John Schuerholz John Scott John Shimkus John Tietjen John Updike John Vanbiesbrouck John Woo John Ylvisaker John Zimmerman Jonathan Reitz Joost Buergi Jose David Rodriguez Judge Dan Joy Judith Larson Justino Diaz Justus Jonas Justus Menius Kaj Munk Karl Barth Karl Buchsel Karl Philipp Emanuel Bach Karyn Bye Katharina von Bora Kevin Sorbo Kim Bauer Kirk Rueter Kirsten Dunst Kirsten Nelson Kjell Magne Bondevik Kris Kristofferson Krister Stendahl Kurt Elling Kurt Godel Kurt Masur L. David Miller Land. of Hesse WilhelmIV Larry Rasmussen Laurentius Petri Lauris Norstad Lazarus Ercker Lee Goren Leonhard Euler Leonhard Rauwolf Leonhard Thurneysser Leonhart Fuchs Leopold van Ranke Linda Bartlett Linda Ehlers Linus Pauling Lisa Malosky Liv Ullmann Lois Capps Loni Anderson Lou Gehrig Louis Agassiz Lt. Gen. Roger DeKok LTC Jeff Williams Lucas Cranach the Elder Lucas Cranach the Younger Luis Matos Lute Olson Luther Dotterer Reed Lyle Lovett Lyle Pearce Lovett Madeline Manning Mims Magnusvon Bromell Margrethe II Maria M. W. Kirch Marilyn Carlson Nelson Mark Hanson Mark Lee Mark Neumann Mark S. Hanson Marsha Trapp Marta Casals Istomin Martin Bucer Martin Chemnitz Martin E. Marty Martin Emil Marty Martin Franzmann Martin Henry Scharlemann Martin Luther Martin Marty Martin Moller Martin Niemoeller Martin Niemoller Martin Olav Sabo Martin Rinkhart Martin Sabo Martin Stephan Marty Haugen Marva Dawn Marvin M. Schwan Mary Beth Blegen Mary Hart Mary Manz Simon Mary-Kate Olsen Matt Bullard Maurice Max von Sydow Merv Rettenmund Michael D. Bridges Michael Jackson Michael Johns Michael Maestlin Michael Maier Michael Neander Michael Oxley Michael Peterson Michael Schiavo Michael Stifel Micheal John Michelle TaFoya Mike Miller Mikkel Pederson Escholt Morgan Ensberg Myron Floren Nane Annan Nathan Soderblom Ned Jarrett Nicolaus Mercator Niels Henrik Abel Niels Stensen Nikolai F. S. Grundtvig Nikolas Selnecker Nikolaus Ludwig Graf von Zinzendorf Norman Dicks Norman Schwarzkopf, Jr. O. P. Kretzmann Olaus Borrichius Olaus Petri Ole Christensen Roemer Ole Worm Olof Rudbeck Orion Samuelson Orson Bean Oscar Cullmann Oswald C. J. Hoffman Otis R. Bowen Otto Brunfels Ottovon Guericke Pat O'Brien Patti Hansen Paul "Ace" Frehley Paul Bouman Paul Friedemann Paul Gerhardt Paul Granlund Paul Hinrichs Paul L. Maier Paul Molitor Paul O. Manz Paul Olson Paul Reuschel Paul Scherer Paul Schrader Paul Simon Paul Tillich Paul Wittich Paul Yeager Peder Nielsen Horrebow Per Lonning Peter Berger Peter Beskendorf Peter III Peter Mayer Peter Muhlenberg Peter Schieckele Petrus Severinus Phil Hansen Philip Melancthon Philipp Jakob Spener Philipp Melanchthon Phyllis Kersten Pier Paolo Vergerio Ralph A. Bohlmann Ralph C. Schultz Ray Scherer Raymond Rubicam Rear Admiral Byran Holderby Rear Admiral J. Floyd Dreith Rebecca O. Kendall (Gass) Reinhold Niebuhr Rev. Henry Foege Richard (Dick) Walther Siebert Richard Bimler Richard Charles Henry Lenski Richard Hillert Richard John Neuhaus Richard R. Caemmer Sr. Richard Steele Rick Reuschel Rick Steves Rita Mae Brown Robert Barnes Robert Bly Robert Cade Robert David Preus Robert G. Hoerber Robert W. Jensen Rod Grams Roger Williams Ron Gangelhoff Ron Kind Ron Maxwell Ron Steele Ron Theimann Rosa J. Young Ross Trower Rudolf Bultmann Rudolph Jakob Camerarius Rusty Edwards Sally Struthers Salomon Alberti Samuel Schmucker Sandra Bowden Scott Madsen Shane Battier Sherrod Brown Sidney Eckman Ahlstrom Simon Mayr Simon Paulli Soren Kierkegaard Stan Stephens Stephanie Herseth Stephen Paul Starke Stephen Werner Steve Gunderson Steve Jobs Steve Zahn Steven F. Zambo Susan Spencer Taito A. Kantonen Ted Drews Terrance Fretheim Terry Steinbach Theodor Geisel Thomas Bartholin Thomas Bilney Thomas Boyle Thomas Fink Thomas Ian Nicholas Thomas Petri Thomas R. Ahlersmeyer Thomas S. Kleppe Tim Goeglein Tim Johnson Tim Penny Tim Sultan Timothy F. Lull Tom Bradley Tom Buis Tom Haller Tom Landry Tom Latham Tony Kubek Troy Aikman Tsar Peter III Tucker Smallwood Tycho Brahe Urban Hiaerne Valerius Cordus Verne Lundquist Verne Meisner Victor Langford Wallace Schulz Walter A. Maier Walter Reuther Walter Wangerin Jr. Warrin Bennis Wendell Anderson Werner Elert Wilhelm Friedemann Bach Wilhelm Schickard Wilhelm Sihler Will Herzfeld William A. Passavant William Dannemeyer William F. Arndt William F. Beck William Foege William H. Macy William Hurt William Janklow William Rehnquist William Tyndale Zoe Lofgren U.S. Lutheran Politicians Source: The Political Graveyard website (http://politicalgraveyard.com/group/lutheran.html; viewed 10 November 2005) Visit The Political Graveyard website for extensive biographical and professional details about these individuals. Alaska Benjamin Franklin Heintzleman (1888-1965) Jalmar M. Kerttula (b. 1928) Arizona Raymond G. Langham (1918-1986) William George Rosenbaum (1889-1949) George Frederick Senner, Jr. (b. 1921) Robert Elmer Woodside (1904-1998) California Robert Edward Badham (b. 1929) Henry Nicholas Bolander (1831-1897) Lois G. Capps (b. 1938) William Edwin Dannemeyer (b. 1929) Charles R. Imbrecht (1949-2000) Richard Henry Lehman (b. 1948) Luther Hansen Lincoln (1914-1980) Zoe Lofgren (b. 1947) Douglas A. Ose (b. 1955) Edwin Reinecke (b. 1924) Milo W. Sutton (b. 1928) Colorado Palmer Lyle Burch (b. 1907) Edwin Carl Johnson (1884-1970) Delaware Jacob Broom (1752-1810) Florida William F. Andrews (b. 1946) Fred Brummer (b. 1945) Betty Castor (b. 1941) Lori Edwards (b. 1957) Carole Green (b. 1952) Robert W. Mattson (1924-1982) Georgia Charles F. Warnell, Sr. (1917-1998) Idaho Cecil Dale Andrus (b. 1931) Clarence Alfred Bottolfsen (1891-1964) Illinois Elmer Lee Andersen (1909-2004) Loren D. Anderson (1919-1982) August Herman Andresen (1890-1958) O. E. Benson (b. 1866) William Busse (b. 1864) Carole Green (b. 1952) William John Janklow (b. 1939) George E. Q. Johnson (b. 1874) John Linebaugh Knuppel (1923-1986) Oscar Gottfried Mayer (b. 1888) Frank Nelson (b. 1865) Gene A. Saari (1909-1990) Werner William Schroeder (b. 1892) John M. Shimkus (b. 1958) Paul Martin Simon (1928-2003) Donald Kenneth Sundquist (b. 1936) Charles O. Zollar (1914-1988) Indiana Harry William Baals (1886-1954) William Baker (1813-1872) John William Boehne, Jr. (1895-1973) Benjamin Bosse (1875-1922) Otis Ray Bowen (b. 1918) Donald Cogley Bruce (1921-1969) Homer Earl Capehart (1897-1979) William H. Dress (1879-1949) Adam Reinhart Ebert (1851-1934) Rupert Vance Hartke (1919-2003) Jacob Helwig (1804-1869) David F. Kain (1841-1893) Albert C. Kamp (1837-1927) Earl Fredrick Landgrebe (1916-1986) Arthur Calvin Mellette (1842-1896) Walter Henry Moeller (1910-1999) Iowa Joseph H. Anderson (b. 1871) Allen Jay Beermann (b. 1940) Ralph Frederick Beermann (1912-1977) Walter Henry Beuse (1901-1957) Norman Arthur Erbe (1919-2000) Alice Elizabeth Figg (b. 1882) Henry N. Graven (b. 1893) Stanley Lloyd Greigg (1931-2002) Merle W. Hagedorn (b. 1911) Bernhard Martin Jacobsen (1862-1936) Arthur H. Jacobson (b. 1910) Benton Franklin Jensen (1892-1970) Roger William Jepsen (b. 1928) George E. Q. Johnson (b. 1874) Thomas Latham (b. 1948) Martin A. Nelson (b. 1889) James Allen Nussle (b. 1960) Henry Oscar Talle (1892-1969) Kansas John W. Carlin (b. 1940) Roy M. Erlich (1928-1997) Edwin Carl Johnson (1884-1970) Arthur Calvin Mellette (1842-1896) Frank Nelson (b. 1865) Milo W. Sutton (b. 1928) Kentucky William George Rosenbaum (1889-1949) Marion Gene Snyder (b. 1928) Maryland August Herman Andresen (1890-1958) John William Boehne, Jr. (1895-1973) William Frederick Broening (1870-1953) Edward Alexander Garmatz (1903-1986) Richard Paul Gilbert (1924-1991) DeWitt Stephen Hyde (1909-1986) Louis Emory McComas (1846-1907) Cornelius Franklin Millender Martin Olav Sabo (b. 1938) Charles Reginald Schirm (1864-1918) J. Anita Stup (b. 1945) Frank Charles Wachter (1861-1910) Michigan Loren D. Anderson (1919-1982) Loren Simon Armbruster (1917-1995) Lester O. Begick (1926-1991) Paul Begick (1892-1941) Eugene R. Cater (b. 1923) Paul M. Chandler (1919-1964) Sanford E. Charron (b. 1917) William Rufus Day (1849-1923) Bert A. Dickerson (1878-1951) Joanne G. Emmons (b. 1934) Einar Eugene Erlandsen (b. 1908) Hubert Carol Evans (b. 1921) Carl F. Gnodtke (1936-2000) Clarence F. Graebner (1899-1967) Russell Hellman (1917-2004) Frank Eugene Hook (1893-1982) Edward H. Jeffries (b. 1916) Milo A. Johnson (1883-1970) William L. Jowett (b. 1934) Garland B. Lane (b. 1919) William J. Leppien (1894-1979) Carl Gottfred Lindquist (1896-1993) Emil A. Peltz (1901-1960) Philip J. Rahoi (1896-1980) Gene A. Saari (1909-1990) Melvin Harold Saur (1892-1980) Dorothea C. Schroeder (1909-1975) William A. Sederberg (b. 1947) George Ellis Sivula (1917-1981) Joseph Patrick Swallow (b. 1932) Kenneth W. Thompson (1908-1975) Carl May Weideman (1898-1972) Charles O. Zollar (1914-1988) Minnesota John Grant Alexander (1893-1971) Elmer Lee Andersen (1909-2004) Herman Carl Andersen (1897-1978) Frank Anderson (b. 1870) August Herman Andresen (1890-1958) Ole C. Beck (1856-1930) Victor Laurence August Christgau (1894-1991) Orville Lothrop Freeman (1918-2003) Rod Grams (b. 1948) Henry N. Graven (b. 1893) Harold Christian Hagen (1901-1957) Halvor Langdon Halvorson (b. 1881) Jean Louise Harris (c.1931-2001) Nathaniel John Holmberg (1878-1951) Frank Eugene Hook (1893-1982) Bernhard Martin Jacobsen (1862-1936) Magnus Johnson (1871-1936) Harold Knutson (1880-1953) Paul John Kvale (1896-1960) Odin Elsford Stanley Langen (1913-1976) Harold LeVander (b. 1910) Miles Welton Lord (b. 1919) Warren Grant Magnuson (1905-1989) Leone Friday Matson (b. 1901) Robert W. Mattson (1924-1982) David R. Minge (b. 1942) Ancher Nelsen (1904-1992) Frank Nelson (b. 1865) Martin A. Nelson (b. 1889) John L. Olson Timothy Joseph Penny (b. 1951) Collin Clark Peterson (b. 1944) Gene A. Saari (1909-1990) Martin Olav Sabo (b. 1938) Henrik Shipstead (1881-1960) Arlan Ingehart Stangeland (b. 1930) Lauritz Selmer Swenson (1865-1947) Henry Oscar Talle (1892-1969) Arthur Edwin Thompson (b. 1891) Roy E. Wiseth Mississippi Floyd Davidson Spence (1928-2001) Missouri Conrad R. Burns (b. 1935) Eugene R. Cater (b. 1923) Montana Conrad R. Burns (b. 1935) Gladys Gullard (b. 1907) Luther Hansen Lincoln (1914-1980) Ted Schwinden (b. 1925) Nebraska Allen Jay Beermann (b. 1940) Ralph Frederick Beermann (1912-1977) Douglas Kent Bereuter (b. 1939) Emil E. Beyer, Jr. (b. 1929) John Havekost (1872-1950) Harold LeVander (b. 1910) Wesley C. Mues (1948-1999) Norman A. Otto (b. 1918) Frederick Valdemar Erastus Peterson (1903-1983) Hermann Godfrey Wellensiek (b. 1884) New Jersey Betty Castor (b. 1941) Lori Edwards (b. 1957) New Mexico Gary Johnson Raymond G. Langham (1918-1986) New York John Grant Alexander (1893-1971) George Archinal (b. 1900) Fred Brummer (b. 1945) Richard A. Cerosky (b. 1927) Alvin Earl Heutchy (b. 1915) John G. Langner (1825-1882) North Carolina Alfred Lee Bulwinkle (1883-1950) James P. Cook (b. 1863) Robert Benjamin Killian (b. 1856) Oscar F. Mason (b. 1865) Samuel Sylvanus Mauney (b. 1851) North Dakota Clarence Norman Brunsdale (1891-1978) Olger Burton Burtness (1884-1960) Walter Christensen (1910-1979) Byron Leslie Dorgan (b. 1942) Fingar T. Gronvold (c.1869-1941) Gladys Gullard (b. 1907) Halvor Langdon Halvorson (b. 1881) Darlene Hooley (b. 1939) Thomas Savig Kleppe (b. 1919) Arthur Albert Link (b. 1914) Arthur Calvin Mellette (1842-1896) Duane Mutch Ragnvald Anderson Nestos (1877-1942) Collin Clark Peterson (b. 1944) Henry T. Quanbeck (b. 1887) Martin Olav Sabo (b. 1938) Arlan Ingehart Stangeland (b. 1930) Arthur Edwin Thompson (b. 1891) Ohio Sherrod Brown (b. 1952) Henry G. Brunner (c.1885-1963) William Rufus Day (1849-1923) William H. Dress (1879-1949) Jacob Helwig (1804-1869) David F. Kain (1841-1893) Carroll Dudley Kearns (1900-1976) Craig Olen Klopfleisch (b. 1949) Lycurgus Luther Marshall (1888-1958) Walter Henry Moeller (1910-1999) Michael Garver Oxley (b. 1944) John Schiff (1813-1878) Kenneth W. Thompson (1908-1975) W. Ralston Westlake (1907-1978) Oklahoma David Keith McCurdy (b. 1950) Oregon Cecil Dale Andrus (b. 1931) Henry Nicholas Bolander (1831-1897) Donald Paul Hodel (b. 1935) Darlene Hooley (b. 1939) Edwin Reinecke (b. 1924) Paul Martin Simon (1928-2003) Pennsylvania William F. Andrews (b. 1946) William Baker (1813-1872) Guy Kurtz Bard (1895-1953) Edward Schroeder Brooks (1867-1957) Jacob Broom (1752-1810) Donald Cogley Bruce (1921-1969) Nathaniel Neiman Craley, Jr. (b. 1927) Preston B. Davis (b. 1907) Edwin Duing Eshleman (1920-1985) Chester Heilman Gross (1888-1973) Henry E. Harner (b. 1907) Benjamin Franklin Heintzleman (1888-1965) Percival Stewart Heintzleman (b. 1880) Alvin Earl Heutchy (b. 1915) Daniel Knabb Hoch (1866-1960) Edwin G. Holl Albert Williams Johnson (b. 1872) Carroll Dudley Kearns (1900-1976) Katherine H. Keiser John Roland Kinzer (1874-1955) George Michael Leader (b. 1918) Alfons H. Letzler (b. 1884) Clarence F. Manbeck (b. 1908) Thomas Mifflin (1744-1800) Donald O. Oesterling (b. 1927) Charles Trexler Reno (b. 1882) John Stanley Rice (1899-1985) William Shuster (b. 1960) Francis Eugene Walter (1894-1963) Robert Elmer Woodside (1904-1998) South Carolina Alfred Lee Bulwinkle (1883-1950) Ernest Frederick Hollings (b. 1922) Herbert Henry Jessen (b. 1898) Ryan C. Shealy (1923-2001) Floyd Davidson Spence (1928-2001) South Dakota Alan Aker (b. 1963) Robert A. Amundsen (b. 1938) Frank Anderson (b. 1870) Sigurd Anderson (1904-1990) Lewis Benson (b. 1873) Nils Andreas Boe (1913-1992) David Foote (b. 1897) Lorna B. Herseth (d. 1994) Ralph E. Herseth (1909-1969) William John Janklow (b. 1939) Timothy Peter Johnson (b. 1946) Vernon L. Larson (b. 1948) Arthur Calvin Mellette (1842-1896) Peter Norbeck (1870-1936) Tennessee William Prentice Cooper, Jr. (1895-1969) Donald Kenneth Sundquist (b. 1936) Texas John R. Carter Thomas Gilbert Loeffler (b. 1946) David Keith McCurdy (b. 1950) Charles Walter Stenholm (b. 1938) Virginia James Lindsay Almond, Jr. (1898-1986) Herman Carl Andersen (1897-1978) Frederick George Louis Beuhring (1791-1859) Sherrod Brown (b. 1952) Joel Thomas Broyhill (b. 1919) Donald Cogley Bruce (1921-1969) Stanley Lloyd Greigg (1931-2002) Jean Louise Harris (c.1931-2001) Rupert Vance Hartke (1919-2003) Burgess Nelson (b. 1890) Henry Oscar Talle (1892-1969) Francis Eugene Walter (1894-1963) Washington Herman Carl Andersen (1897-1978) Norman DeValois Dicks (b. 1940) Stuart A. Halsan (b. 1952) Warren Grant Magnuson (1905-1989) Dave Reichert West Virginia George F. Beneke (1914-2001) Frederick George Louis Beuhring (1791-1859) Spencer K. Creel (b. 1896) William Lee Gilligan (b. 1924) C. C. Heishman (b. 1884) Cornelius Franklin Millender Thomas P. Snelson (b. 1920) Wisconsin Gerhard Adolph Bading (1870-1946) Clarence Alfred Bottolfsen (1891-1964) Lois G. Capps (b. 1938) Harold Vernon Froehlich (b. 1932) Steven Craig Gunderson (b. 1951) Ernest A. Heden (1888-1962) Jalmar M. Kerttula (b. 1928) Ron Kind (b. 1963) Paul John Kvale (1896-1960) Orsen Norman Nielsen (b. 1892) Thomas Evert Petri (b. 1940) Fred Prehn (1860-1932) William Hubbs Rehnquist (b. 1924) Oscar Rennebohm (1889-1968) Wyoming David Foote (b. 1897) Jim Geringer The District of Columbia John William Boehne, Jr. (1895-1973) Lois G. Capps (b. 1938) Norman DeValois Dicks (b. 1940) Byron Leslie Dorgan (b. 1942) Harold Christian Hagen (1901-1957) Ernest Frederick Hollings (b. 1922) Darlene Hooley (b. 1939) DeWitt Stephen Hyde (1909-1986) Benton Franklin Jensen (1892-1970) Timothy Peter Johnson (b. 1946) Ron Kind (b. 1963) Zoe Lofgren (b. 1947) Louis Emory McComas (1846-1907) Collin Clark Peterson (b. 1944) J. Anita Stup (b. 1945) Henry Oscar Talle (1892-1969) Francis Eugene Walter (1894-1963)